Doji Konetsu
Asahina Konetsu was a bushi and courtier of the Crane Clan and a former provincial governor of the Asahina, who would later retire and become a monk, taking the name Konetsu.Strangers, by Rich Wulf He later became Tainted during the Rain of Blood, and joined the Lost, taking the name Kokujin Konetsu. His adopted son made a bargain with his real father, Emma-O, and after Konetsu was captured the Fortune cleansed his taint becoming Doji Konetsu. Crane Clan Promise to a Fortune In 1145 Konetsu was dueled by a Daidoji at Kyuden Doji who easily defeated him. The Daidoji was Emma-O, the Fortune of Death, in disguise. Konetsu conceded defeat and Emma-O would pass a night with Doji Yukie, Konetsu's protege. In return to spare his life Konetsu promised to watch over Yukie. When Yukie had a child, Doji Midoru, he adopted him as his son. The child knew Konetsu was not his true father even when he did not tell him. Blood Dawn, Part III: Blackened Silk, by Rich Wulf Assisting Asahina Sekawa Despite retiring to become a monk, Konetsu remained actively involved in the politics of his Clan and Family. He became an advisor to Asahina Sekawa, Asahina family daimyo and Jade Champion, and assisted Sekawa's nephew Asahina Handen in managing their lord's estates. During this time, Konetsu threatened to throw out the Badger daimyo by his collar if he continued to be a nuisance to them. Gaijin and Kaneka In 1159 Konetsu and Kakita Munemori were assigned by Doji Akiko to undertake a diplomatic mission to negotiate for the safety of Ivory Kingdoms emissary Rama Singh and his party, who had recently arrived and were currently in the custody of Akodo Kaneka, the Shogun, at Yasuki Yashiki. Rama Singh had arrived to secure ginseng for the Maharaja, supreme ruler of the Ivory Kingdoms. This variety of ginseng only grew in the Fantastic Gardens of the Doji. Also at Yasuki Yashiki was Doji Midoru, Konetsu's foster son, who aware him against Munemori. Using politics and misdirection, Konetsu and Munemori managed to outmaneuver Hida Hitoshi, Akodo Ijiasu, and eventually Kaneka himself in order to secure the release of the gaijin and allow the Crane to supply the Ivory Kingdoms with ginseng. Kaneka reluctantly let the gaijin go. Lost Rain of Blood In 1165 after the Fires of Toshi Ranbo Konetsu talked with Rama Singh who had gone from the Emperor's honored guest to a prisoner at the tea house House of the White Jade Fan, as suspicion to command the fires. When he came back to the Four Temples the Rain of Blood began and corrupted him Konetsu joined the Lost becoming Kokujin Konetsu. Kokujin Konetsu (Rise of the Shogun Boxtext) Life in the Shadowlands In 1166, Konetsu was at the City of the Lost when Daigotsu gave Daigotsu Rekai the mission of discovering the secret Lost rescue plan Katsu and Asahina Sekawa had put up. Rekai and Konetsu exchanged harsh words, and she dismissed him, thinking him unworthy of her presence. Dealing with Shadows, by Brian Yoon, edited by Fred Wan Spider Clan Konetsu survived the formation of the Spider Clan, and was assigned by Daigotsu the task of translating a warning from Asahina Sekawa that was intercepted by the Spider thanks to the efforts of Pokku. Konetsu seemed to have carved out his own niche in the hierarchy of the Spider Clan, as he disagreed openly with Chuda Mishime yet was not struck down by the Chuda Daimyo. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer In 1171 Konetsu deciphered the letter and an unbelievable knowledge was discovered. Daigotsu trusted it to her closer advisors, and sent the Onyx Champion Isawa Fosuta, and the Obsidian Champion Daigotsu Hotako, to a mission. Fu Leng had been severed from Jigoku and replaced as Champion of Jigoku by Kali-Ma, avatar of Shiva the Destroyer. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Midoru's true Lineage In 1172 his adopted son Midoru knew his true lineage after an encounter with his true father Emma-O. Scenes from the Empire 8, by Brian Yoon, Nancy Sauer, and Rusty Priske Redemption On a mission for the Spider, Konetsu's party was routed by Doji Midoru and he was brought before the fortune Emma-O, who removed the Rain of Blood's corrupting influence, and ordered him to rejoin the Crane Clan as Doji Konetsu. Scenes of the Empire, part 12, by Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Rusty Priske He reappeared in the Crane lands, penitent and completely devoid of Taint. The Spider were immediately forced to catalog and deal with any plans that Konetsu might have had information on. Challenges, by Nancy Sauer Exactly how Konetsu will rejoin the Crane remains to be seen. External Links * Konetsu (Fall of Otosan Uchi) * Kokujin Konetsu (Rise of the Shogun) Kokujin Konetsu Doji Konetsu Konetsu Kokujin Konetsu